


Psychopaths Combined (Neo+Nui)

by Damien_Kova



Category: Kill la Kill, RWBY
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Psychopaths Combined (Neo+Nui)

It’s light at night on a normal Tuesday. You’ve been in bed sleeping naked for about an hour now when you hear a strange noise coming from downstairs. Nothing too alarming, but enough to catch your attention. Maybe the dishwasher turned itself on. Anything to try and convince yourself so you can get back to sleep. Turning over on your side, you close your eyes once again and drift back to sleep.   
  
Another few minutes and you’re woken again by rustling in your own room! You try to sit up and look around for the noise but you can’t! Your arms are tied in place and there is a little figure sitting on your lap, pushing her ass against your crotch. It’s hard to make out in the moonlight, but you can just barely tell it’s a small woman. Maybe a child? Or a short teen? While trying to figure it out, you see a pearly white grin come onto her face and it instantly fills you with fear. Deep down, it felt as if you knew she was going to kill you and just leave you in your bed.   
  
Just as quickly as the realization of death came over you, you see the girl go flying as another petite girl tackled her to the floor.   
  
“What are you doing here?!” The new girl shouted, pinning the first one to the ground. “This is my kill! I won’t let you take it from me!” Unable to fully see the two on the ground, you try struggling out of your binds before two blades are held to your throat. You almost hear the sound of them slicing through the air before they reach you. “Don’t you dare move.” More moonlight began filling the room and you could see the two girls who pointed their blades at you. One appeared to be a short blonde girl with giant curling twin tails and half of a giant pair of scissors while the other was a short girl dressed in black and multi-colored eyes.   
  
Their fighting had now stopped as the one dressed in black crawled into your lap. As if a silent agreement was made, the blonde sat back and simply watched while the multi colored girl pressed her blade to your neck. You could feel a small stream of blood trail down your neck while her smile returned to her face. This time though, it was somehow different. The smile didn’t show she was about to kill you, but like she was going to toy with her kill.   
  
A moment later, you could feel her start grinding against your cock, trying to tease it and make your death even worse somehow. Or so you thought. As you grew harder under her, you could feel something start to dampen against your cock. Was she getting excited from the feeling of your cock? You could feel a slight heat radiating from under her.   
  
A quick glance towards the blonde and she was gone. Where did she go?! Well, you got your answer rather quickly as you felt a soft pair of rather soft pantie-clad asscheeks land on your face. Trying to take a deep breath while you can, you feel both girls start to grind on your body. Feeling a soft ass on your face, you try your best to nip at it and get her off you so you can breathe.   
  
“OUCH!~” She screamed, pressing her scissor blade to your stomach and her ass to your face even harder. “Don’t you dare try anything stupid! Just sit back and enjoy my amazing ass in your face.~” You watch her lift her ass just enough to slip her panties out of the way and expose her tight holes. “If you do a good job, I might just let you breathe.~” From her emphasis on might, something deep down said she wouldn’t let you breathe even if you did a good job.   
  
Well, with the little air you had, there was no choice but to give it a try. Pressing your face as hard as you can between her cheeks, you slip your tongue into her core, making it instantly start to grow wet. All the while, you can feel the girl with multi-colored eyes slip her panties off entirely and slip you between her velvety folds but not let you inside of her. Shaking your head, you could feel your tongue rattle against the blond’s folds. Not once did either of them say their names, yet they are using you as their personal sex toy...and deep down….you were enjoying it. Something inside of you was bubbling over as two petite girls grinded against your face and ass with a fervor that was almost matched the other one.   
  
With every passing second, you can feel your lungs begging for air as your face was smothered by an ever-wettening pussy and supple cheeks squeezing against your face. You stopped your tongue and started struggling as your oxygen was quickly slipping away from you. No matter what you tried, you couldn’t get free and push her off to give room to breathe. Everything started fading black before you slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
**Around 2 AM** ****  
****  
A sharp sting flashes against your cheek before you can even open your eyes. Everything is still black other than the sting. Deep down, you’re hoping everything that happened before you passed out was just a dream. Taking your time to open your eyes, you feel another slap against your cheek and a soft hand gripping your chin.   
  
“Wake up!” That same voice from earlier yells to you, placing her scissor blade to your neck again. “Since you rudely fell asleep while we were playing with you, we’re going to make you earn your life again.”   
  
At this point, your eyes shoot open at the realization that what happened to you wasn’t a dream in any way. Once everything comes into vision, you can see the two of them have removed their clothes and are sitting on you naked. You try to speak but nothing comes out. Something is in your mouth blocking the noise. It tastes...sweet...wet even.   
  
“That’s right. We didn’t wanna hear your annoying voice while you fuck us to exhaustion, so those are my panties in your mouth.~” Her soft hand leaves your chin and drags itself down your torso until she reaches your hips. “So, where’s what you’re going to do for us. We’re going to untie you and both gonna fuck you until we pass out. You will be hurt and you will bleed. So be ready for that.~”   
  
Almost on queue, you feel your cock slip into something warm, tight, and heavenly. Groaning out in inaudible pleasure, you buck your hips into whichever one impaled herself on your cock. You’re unable to tell at first because a pair of ass cheeks start smothering you again, but this time you have space to breathe. A silent look was shared between the two before they slammed their hands down onto your chest, leaving bruises in each spot.   
  
“Get licking!” Judging from the distance of the sound, you know that the blonde is the one who impaled herself on your cock and started bouncing. With a slight nod, you tilt your chin up and press your nose against the silent one’s rear end. Unable to tell them that your mouth is still stuffed with panties, you start struggling with the ropes that bind your hands to your bed again. “Oh, right.~ Your hands… Shoulda said something!~” As both your hands were released from their binds, you grab the little one with black hair and lift her off your face enough to pull the panties from your mouth. After a few coughs, that same pair of ass cheeks planted themselves on your face and started grinding against your mouth. Feeling them both grind at the same pace, your start bucking your hips upward into the blonde, hitting against her cervix with every push. You listen to her moans as you lick and suck on the slit hanging against your mouth. 

 

You lose track of the time that passes while the two women dominate your senses. Listening to their moans. Feeling them use your body for their own pleasure. Smelling the sweet scent of the black haired girl on your face. Tasting her delicious taste that made you just keep craving and licking more. Feeling the searing pain of them both hit and slice at the surface of your body while giggling on top of you. All while seeing black from a pair of soft cheeks covering your eyes.   
  
You start to notice both of them quicken their pace and squeeze tighter against your body. One has her nails digging into your sides while the other presses her blade against your neck once again to draw a slight amount of blood. “You’re loving the feeling of having two psychopaths using you like a toy, aren’t you? Naughty naughty!~” The one on your face stops grinding but you can’t see what’s going on above your body. “Well, we are, dear. Two psychopaths here, raping their target just because they were feeling horny? What would you call this?~”   
  
More silence as a response.   
  
“That’s what I thought. Now hurry up and cum so we can sleep. His cock’s so amazing, I’m gonna keep it inside while we do.~” She went back to bouncing as quickly as she could, as if trying to have you pierce into her womb and flood it with your seed. Almost immediately, she slaps her bare hand onto your stomach and smiles to herself. “Toy!~ Hurry up and cum inside of me! Fill me with all you got!~”   
  
You have to bite down on the silent one’s clit as you feel the hand connect with your body in order to not scream out in pain. Luckily, or unluckily, for you, the pain you just shot into the silent one was enough to bring her over the edge and release all of her juices onto your face. Well, you can’t hold back anymore. The pleasure that had been building in your body, even though part of you didn’t want it to, was about to explode out of you. Digging your nails into the bed as your orgasm washes over you, you release rope after rope of your cum into the blonde and fill her womb entirely.   
  
As her body became full of your seed, you could hear her let out a pleased sigh as her velvety walls twitched and contracted around your cock. Before long, she fell forward and dropped her blade onto the floor beside the bed with a quiet twang. As you listen to her pant, you feel the other one slowly lift her body off your face.   
  
Was it finally over? The pleasurable nightmare you just lived through coming to an end? The question lingered in your mind until a pair of lips met your own for a mere moment before plopping beside you and nuzzling into your chest.   
  
You were just kissed… Kissed by one of the two women who raped you and came to take your life… Maybe, just maybe, if you go to sleep again, you’ll wake up and every moment of this be a dream. Deep down, you hope that’s the case. Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and force yourself to drift back to sleep.   
  
**Around Dawn** ****  
****  
You open your eyes to sunlight beaming its way through the window in your room. You don’t feel anything on your body, but your wrists and chest hurt. You keep telling yourself it’s just how vivid the dream felt. You haven’t even opened your eyes to confirm, but every piece of you tells you to keep quiet and don’t move. Everything’s a mixture of terrifying and pleasant as your body feels relaxed yet in pain. Until, of course, you feel a stirring in your bed beside you.   
  
Your eyes instantly shoot open to see the black haired girl nuzzled into your arm with a smile on her face. You swallow any feelings you have to look to your chest to confirm if the other is there or not. She is! Right there on your chest, bits of your blood in her hair as her eyes were closed and they were both asleep.   
  
Should you try and get up? Try and sneak away from the two maniacs who used you overnight that you kept trying to convince yourself were not real? No. Definitely not. Waking these two psychopaths would cause them to definitely end your life before they were even fully awake. Out of fear, you shake your head and close your eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep and let them leave before this gets any worse. Even though deep down, you have to admit you certainly enjoyed what happened.


End file.
